


shinjuku changing room

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: don't laugh at my 'pure words of love', okay? [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, may contain true name reveal for shinjuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a master of disguise, it might as well be his other Noble Phantasm. It was a fact Ritsuka had already known well and might be the reason for him to be here, but to have him to dress her up in the male dressing room for their plan here on Shinjuku was rather embarrassing. Especially if Ritsuka remembers the extent of their relationship...[[Holmes x Gudako short drabble sets during the time she put on a disguise for Shinjuku Phantom Bullet. May contain true name reveal]]





	shinjuku changing room

Sherlock Holmes is a master of disguise, it might as well be his other Noble Phantasm. It was a fact Ritsuka had already known well and might be the reason for him to be here, but to have him to dress her up in the male dressing room for their plan here on Shinjuku was rather embarrassing. Especially if Ritsuka remembers the extent of their relationship, which will guarantee a tiny blush in her face. At least he had pushed Moriarty away from here during the time she needed to change…

“Um. Would you just turn around?” Ritsuka’s shaking voice had taken form.

“There is no reason for you to be embarrassed at all. I had seen your naked form before, this wasn’t something you’re not used to.” Holmes sighed as he raised the bind on his right hand. “Besides, you couldn’t apply the chest bind yourself, am I right?”

“T–that’s…. true…” Ritsuka pouts. At these times, she cursed her ever-growing large chest that made her need that for her disguise so that the Assassin wouldn’t notice her.

“Then go on, take your shirt off. Or should I be the one who strips it for you like the usual?”

“I— I’d rather do it myself, thank you!” Ritsuka quickly pushed him away softly, before she begins to unbutton her shirt. Revealed to the eyes of the Servant was her busty figure before she turned her back on him upon noticing how he’s staring. Before she could say anything than shrieking, he had commented.

“Pardon me, Master, but I still think you should get a new set of underwear. That’s definitely getting too small for you.”

“I know, so don’t say anything more! Just… put the bind on!” She’d say it was his fault that she hadn’t gone to Da Vinci’s place for a new set of undergarment because she was too embarrassed to say she had grown probably even bigger than Mashu’s now and Da Vinci would’ve totally teased her about it being caused by him, but she also knew it would just embarrass her further.

She refrained from saying anything as Holmes helped her with her suit, she had just gazed down with a flushing red cheek. She doesn’t want to see his face right now, she felt gullible for having such heartbeats when she’s around him. She knew he isn’t the kind to be interested in romance despite their current complicated relationship, yet every time they’re together, Ritsuka reminded herself of her own feelings to him and how much she adored him.

Before she knew, she had finished wearing the suit. He even had already put her hair on a ponytail, before he called him out of nowhere.

“Ritsuka.”

“Y–yes? What is it?!”

Holmes calling her by her name does throw her out of her thoughts with what she associated with it.

“Turn around.”

“O–okay!”

She complied, figuring out it was the time for him to put her make up. Yet, surprisingly he grabbed her cheeks, staring at her directly before he kissed her forehead.

“H…Huh?! What was that for?!”

“You’re being too nervous right now. My speculation is because we’re only alone here, or you’re not sure if the plan would work…”

“It’s the latter.”

“…That’s absolutely a lie.”

Ritsuka pouts. To the sight, Holmes grinned a little.

“Fine, a little bit of both.” Holmes continued after a chuckle. “This isn’t the right time, and I knew you already understood that. There is one thing I knew I could do to ease your worries, though.”

“One thing?”

He leaned down to kiss her right after she asked, and Ritsuka felt like she exploded. At least, her blushing face does.

“H–Holmes?! What are you–”

“You really lets your guard down around me, Ritsuka. It is really interesting.” Holmes chuckled once again. “Now that your thoughts of kissing me are out of the way, stay put and let me help you with your make up.”

Ritsuka ran out of words to say at that exact time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wanted to make Moriarty appears at its end, but decided to let the two enjoy their alone time for a while. With how Moriarty treats Gudako as a daughter during the whole Shinjuku arc, he definitely would get angry at Sherlock, though...
> 
> Hopefully next up is an r18 vanilla fic, I swore to write that soon since my Holmes in FGO is almost at bond 10.


End file.
